Cedric The Almost King?
by blossom2013
Summary: Cedric has finally succeeded in his goal of stealing the Amulet of Avalor and taking over the kingdom. But now that he has the power, can he hold onto it?


**Cedric The Almost King**

He had finally done it. Cedric, royal sorcerer of Enchancia, had stolen Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, and used it to take over the kingdom. Of course, there had been a fair amount of resistance, but with the power of the Amulet on his side, Cedric was invincible. He had easily crushed the former king's forces, and imprisoned them all in the dungeon.  
With no-one left to oppose him, Cedric spread word of his rule across Enchancia. How glorious it was, to at last be in charge! To be king Cedric the Great! To prove once and for all to all who had ever doubted him, that he was the greatest sorcerer ever!  
And yet... it wasn't quite what he'd imagined. The thrill of victory had lasted only so long, and he then found him burdened with governing an entire kingdom.

In the dungeon, the royal family were being held prisoner.  
"Sofia, how can this be happening?" Amber asked. "You didn't take off the Amulet, did you?"  
"No, Amber." Sofia replied.  
"Roland, we have to get the kids out of here." Miranda said.  
"I know Miranda." Roland declared. "And I know how."  
"What are you talking about, dad?" James asked.  
"I know this dungeon." Roland declared. "There's a secret passageway my grandfather had built for emergencies."  
Roland felt around on the bottom of the far wall. He pushed in a brick, causing the wall to move aside, revealing a way out.  
"Cool." James smiled.  
"Let's go." Roland declared.  
As they walked down the passageway, Sofia asked a question.  
"What do we do after we escape?" She asked.  
"We gather a resistance." Roland declared. "Everyone in the kingdom who are loyal to the royal family. And then, we'll take Cedric by surprise and get your amulet back.  
"Are you sure that'll work, father." Amber asked.  
"It has to." Roland said solemnly.

"Where's Baileywick?" James asked.  
"Don't worry kids." Roland smiled. "Baileywick is still with his brother, Nigel."  
Finally, they made it out of the tunnel, coming out not far from the castle grounds.  
"Maybe Vivian will help us?" Sofia suggested.  
"Yes, and the other princesses and princes' families too." Amber added.  
"Good idea, kids." Roland nodded.  
"Hold on, Roland." Miranda stepped in. "We'll go with the kids to talk to their friends and their parents."  
"Good thinking, Miranda." Roland smiled. "Let's go."  
As they walked to Vivian's, Clover hoped over to Sofia and tried talking to her but all Sofia could hear was sniffing noises.  
"Sorry, Clover." Sofia sighed. "I can't understand you."  
"Oh no, not again." Clover groaned.  
As they finally got to Vivian's, Sofia knocked on the door and waited. Queen Cecily opened the door.  
"Princess Sofia, it's good to see you again." She smiled.  
"You too, queen Cecily." Sofia nodded.  
"Please come in, everyone." Cecily offered.  
"Thank you." Roland and Miranda chorused, as the royal family came in.  
"Can I offer you or the kids anything?" Cecily asked.  
"That's very kind of you." Roland smiled. "We could use some food. We haven't eaten in a while."  
"I'll notify the castle chef." Cecily smiled.  
After the chef had been notified, Cecily returned to them.  
"Now, what brings you here?" She asked.  
"Our royal sorcerer, Cedric, stole Sofia's amulet, and used it to take over the castle." Roland informed her. "We need help to get our home and Sofia's Amulet back Can we count on your support?"  
"Of course you can." Cecily nodded. "For all your family has done for mine, it's the least I can do."  
"Wonderful." Miranda nodded.  
Back at the castle, Cedric was sitting in the throne room, in a throne he himself had conjured up, and was bored. Ruling a kingdom wasn't quite what he hoped it'd be. At first, he'd have everyone bow to him, but he quickly tired of it. Now, he was at a loss for what to do next. He had been so obsessed with getting the Amulet of Avalor and taking over the kingdom, that he'd never put any thought into what he would do once his goals had been achieved.  
"Perhaps I should try and conquer the rest of the Tri-Kingdom Area." He mused. "But then what? I won't be able to rule over three kingdoms at once. This all seems so much simpler in the planning stages..."  
Over the next few days, the royal family secretly gathered support from their friends and neighbors. Even members of the royal guard, who were still loyal to them, had been recruited. They were almost ready. All they needed was a plan.

"Sofia, I have a plan." Vivian declared.  
"What is it?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes, Vivian." Roland added. "Tell us."  
"Well, I was thinking we could get into the throne room by dressing up as travelling performers." Vivian explained. "We'd do an act for the Cedric, and while he's busy watching, one of us could sneak up on him and take his wand and the Amulet."  
"It's worth a try." Miranda smiled.  
"Let's do it." Sofia nodded.  
A short while later, dressed up as clowns and masked acrobats, Vivian, Cecily and the royal family walked through the front gates of the castle, a still-loyal guard letting them pass. They cantered into the throne room.  
"What is this?" Cedric gaped.  
"We are a travelling circus act." Roland declared, disguising his voice. "We heard there was a new king, so we decided to put on a little show for you!"  
"Oh, very well." Cedric shrugged. "I could use some entertainment right now. But make it quick!"  
The family started their "performance". Amber utilized her ballet moves, and James used his self-taught acrobatics. As Cedric watched, unexpectedly amused, Vivian silently sneaked up on him. In one swift, fluid movement, she removed the Amulet from around his neck.  
"What?!" Cedric growled. "Give that back!"  
Cedric brandished her wand, but his arm was pulled back by Roland.  
"Release me at one, clown." He roared.  
"I think not, Cedric." Roland said in his normal voice. "Guards!"  
Cedric gasped as a band of guards cam in and surrounded him.  
"It's over, Cedric." Roland declared. "You have committed treason against you king. I'm afraid it's the dungeon for you."  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Cee-drick." Sofia admonished him.  
"No." Cedric protested. "No, no, _noooo_!"  
Cedric suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. It was the middle of the night.  
"Just a nightmare." He panted. "Of course. Like I'd ever let myself be tricked that easily. Tomorrow, I'm going to finally swipe that Amulet, and make my dreams come true!"  
And with that, Cedric lay back in his bed, dreaming of what was to come.

**The End.**


End file.
